


To Dream of Life

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	To Dream of Life

  
  
Death  
Take me  
In your cold embrace  
Free me  
To dream  
Of life  
Have mercy  
On this fallen soldier  
This broken man  
Don't make me live  
Without her


End file.
